HalfBreed War
by Lives-in-Fantasy
Summary: It's a some what sequel to Demon Stone. It's 15 years into the future and demons have been appearing around Konoha lookng for peices of something called the Shikon Jewal. What will happen when Ryo meets InuYasha? SxI Warning Incest! crossover SessxInu
1. Happly Ever AfterNOT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or InuYasha.**

**Warning: Rated for mild language and incest with lemon.**

_Thoughts_

**Mind speach**

**Siri: Hiya, everybody! Hope you like the some what sequel to Demon Stone.**

**Dark: Why is it a some what sequel?**

**Siri: Because the romance is going to focas on InuYasha.**

**Destiny: So it has nothing to do with Naruto?**

**Siri: It does. Most of the story will take place in Konoha with Naruto's kids. Mizuki, Saki, and Ryo.**

**Destiny: You know I was just reading over Demon Stone and realized you never explained what their kids looked like.**

**Siri: OMG! Your right.**

**Dark: Bwa ha ha mmph! (Siri stuffed pillow in his mouth)**

**Siri: So sorry! Well the girls have blonde hair and obsidian eyes and cute little fox ears and tail. The boy, Ryo, has raven hair and azure eye's, also with ears but no tail. All three have whisker markings on their cheeks.**

**Dark: (spit out pillow) Why tails and ears for the girls and only ears for the boy?**

**Siri: Because I wanted it like that. That's why.**

**Chapter 1: Living Happily Ever After...NOT!**

Fifteen years have passed since the triplets have been born to Sasuke and Naruto. Added to the triplets has been a set of twins Shadow and Luna (10), and one lone baby, Aquos (8).

Ryo walked down the stairs only to be nearly run over by his otouto, Aquos. Aquos like Luna was an oddity to the family by the fact that he had light blue hair and not black or blonde. He also was the only child to not have the whisker markings. The blue eyed ball of energy streaked past Ryo just as a scream errupted from the bathroom. "AQUOS! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Suddenly a white haired obsidian eyed girl appeared at the bottem of the stairs. She was wearing a white shirt sleeveless shirt and skin tight shorts, her kunai and shirakin belt tied to her right thigh. She was also covered in some kind of yellow collored substance that ran down her whisker marked face.

"Eeep." Aquos said before diving behind Ryo. "Help me big brother!"

"Hey don't drag me into this." Ryo said as he continued his walk the stairs. He knew what happened if you got on Lunas bad side. He had just made it into the kitchen when there was a loud scream from the stairwell. Shadow, the one to inheirt (if spelled wrong sorry) dads looks so he had his own fan club chasing after him, the markings only making him look more mysterious to the girls and deadly to apponents. He was the exact opposite of his twin Luna.

"What is going on here?" Ryo heard their mother ask. "Luna what happened to you?"

"Aquos, is what happened. Why don't you ask him." she demanded.

Ryo tuned them out and searched for his other sisters chakra signatures in the house, they weren't there. So he used their mind speach to talk to them. They don't know how they can do it and as far as they can tell Luna and Shadow don't have this type of connection. When they asked Grandma Kyuubi, she didn't know anything about it either. **Mizuki, Saki. Where are you guy's?**

**I'm at the training grounds. What about you, Mizuki?**

**I'm running and arrend for Uncle Iruka. I'll be done in a minute. We have to meet Sensei Dark at the gates when I'm done. So I'll meet you there.**

Ryo was making himself a fast breakfast when his father and mother walked in. "Morning. What's the rush, Ryo?" Sasuke asked.

"Have a mission to do in a few minutes." Ryo answered.

"Then I better get Mizuki and Saki up." Naruto turned around to head back upstairs.

"No need. Saki's at the training grounds and Mizuki's running an errand for Uncle Iruka. We're going to meet Dark Sensei at the gate." Ryo responded before his mother could even leave the room. "Well, got to go" He shoveled the rest of his toast into his mouth.

" You too, you three. I don't want you being late for class. I here you're taking some tests today. I don't want you to miss them."

Sasuke chuckled "Look who's talking. You could barely pass your's."

"Daddy better watch what he is saying or Daddy's going to be sleeping on the couch for a month." Naruto said heartily. Sasuke kissed Naruto on the cheek, apoligizing for what he said.

"What's mommy mean by you sleeping on the couch dad? Why are afriad of sleeping on it?" Aquos inquiered.

"Let's just say dad doesn't like being alone." Ryo heard as he walked out of the house with Shadow and Luna walking beside him. Luna was snickering and Shadow just shook his head. "WAIT FOR ME!" they heard Aquos shout when they reached the end of the road. Ryo kept walking as Shadow and Luna stopped and waited for their younger brother.

Waiting for him at the gate were two identical looking girls that could only be told apart thanks to the streak of color going through both their hair. Mizuki had long blond hair with a red streak in her just as long bangs and obsidian eyes. She was wearing black short sleaved shirt, black pants and boots with a red jacket that stopped at her mid-drift. Saiki also had long blond hair but with a blue streak running through her long bangs and obsidian eyes. She was wearing a white short sleaved shirt, dark blue pants and white with blue boots. Her jacket was longer, it stopped at the knees and it was also white with blue linings on it.

Then their sensei arrived Dark. Their sensei had short brown hair and silver eyes. The kids had learned quickly that even though they had grown up with Dark around that he was not going to go easy on them and that weren't going to recieve any special treatment from him. "Good morning, team."

"Good morning, Dark-sensei. How's the family?" Mizuki asked as Saki just hned and Ryo nodded.

"They are doing great. I'm keeping Chrystal so she doesn't make me go crazy. What with being pregnant and all." Dark smilled goofily.

"WHAT? Really? How far along is she?" Mizuki was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Two months.(cleared throut) Now, for the mission. Reports have been coming in about strange creatures being spoted in the forest surrounding Konoha. We are going to investigate these sightings and see if any of them are true." They all headid off into the forest after everyone got a communications device (for Dark's use to keep in touch with them). Ryo was going through a familiar part of the forest when he caughtt sight of a blur going across the path ahead of him, it was so fast that he thought he was seeing things. But he barely managed to dodge in tim as something insect like swept past where he just was but he somehow dropped his walkie-talke, th e insect thing crushed it. **Mizuki, Saki. I have a creature sigting,**

**Where is it? (saki)**

**I'm telling Dark-sensei right now. (mizuki)**

**It's right in fronf of me and boy is it ugly.** **It has the body of a millapede but the top half id the torso of a young adult male with black hair and green eyes. It's canines go past it's bottem lip for about 1 inch.**

**All right we're on are way.**

Meanwhile the insect thing was looking at Ryo hungrly. "MMMMM What a tasty looking speciman you are. Let me eat you and become more powerful." it hissed as it dove toward Ryo.

"No thanks." Ryo dodged the attack and through some shurikan at it. The weapons just bounced of it's insect body.

"Ha ha ha. Simple minded fool. Nowmal weapons won't harm me." it laughed.

"Then how bout this! Forest Wind!" Suddenlya fierce wind attacked the insect thing, inside the wind were sharp rocks and sticks along with leaves that were now hard enough to cut. The winds settled as Saki settled beside Ryo. What the hell is that thing!?"

"Like I should know." Ryo uttered back. Mizuki and Dark appeared next.

"A demon!" Dark gasped. "But it's one I've never seen before!"

The insect demon got up from where it lay bleeding heavilythrough it's numerous cuts. "Where is it? I know it's around here some where?"

"Where is what?" Miziuki asked the demon.

"The Shikon Jewal shards. I know a great many of them are around here I can sense them." It hissed.

"Sorry never heard of it." Saki said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Can we get rid of this thing now that it's given us the info we want?"

"Well, I guess so. Hokage Tsunade never said we had to bring back live proof the the sightings were true."

Saki, Ryo, and Mizuki proceeded to kick the demon's ass before deciding to roast the bastard with fireball jutsu: phoenix fire. Later that night they discussed what had happened on themission together and decided that what ever these Shikon Jewal shards were they were just bad news if demons were looking for it.

**Siri: Done with chapter one!**

**Destiny: WOW! It sounds like Sasuke and Naruto have a full house.**

**Dark: I'ld say. Don't they know when to stop?**

**Siri: That's the beauty of true love, you can never get enough of your soul mate. Besides I'm thing of making Naruto pregnant again.**

**Dark: What?!**

**Siri: I said might. I'm not sure yet.**

**Siri and Dark start arguing over if Naruto should get pregnant again or not.**

**Destiny (anime sweat drop): Any who. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Goodbyes and Hellos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. Boy what I would do if I did.**

**Warning: Rated for language and lemon.**

**Siri: I was told that it's wrong for Seshomaru and InuYasha to be paired because they're brother's. But shouldn't demon's have a different set of rules when it comes to there spouses?**

**Dark: How the hell should I know. I'm not a demon I'm a devil. Ask Destiny.**

**Destiny: Well sure we have a different set of rules. If our true mates just happen to be our brother or sister than so be it. Who are we to judge the gods for their decision.**

**Siri: You're right I guess going agianst the gods would suck.**

**Destiny: Not to mention hazardous to one's health. Just look at Dark. He got stuck being tortured by a mortal. All because he went up against the gods for who knows what reason.**

**Siri: Why did you go up against the gods?**

**Dark just makes his midnight blue devil wings appear and he flies off.**

**Siri (scowling): Destiny. Get the binding rope.**

**Destiny anime sweat drops as she leaves to what she was ordered.**

**Mind speach**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Good Byes and Hellos**

InuYasha was running through the barren forest, tracking Nuraku's scent. The sent was a few days old but something was better than nothing. "InuYasha, everyone's tired we need to rest." Kagome said.

"As much as I hate to say it but, Lady Kagome is right. We need to regroup our streangth if we are to ever find Nuraku." Miroku agreed.

"Yeah, I'm about to fall of Kirara from trying not to sleep." Shippo whined.

"Feh. All right we'll stop here for the night." InuYasha grudgingly agreed. "I'm going to do some scouting. To make sure there are no demons in the area."

"All right but be careful. Kagome looked at him worridly.

"I'll be fine. Nothing to worry about." He took off before she could say anymore. _Damn it where the hell did he disappear to. We've been following this scent for days._ Suddenly InuYasha noticed that Nuraku's scent which had been faint had now grown stronger. He came upon a clear pool that reeked of Nuraku. Of course it was still a few day's old but there was no scent marking that he had left it. Inuyasha walked over to the and looked at it. It seemed ordinary enough except that it wasn't tainted from Nuraku's miasma. then a tentacle came and wrapped it self around Inuyasha. "The hell?!" It lifted him in the air and pulled him under not even leaving a ripple.

Nearby Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and looked in the direction of the pool. Jacken walked into his legs. "Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru! I did not see that you had stopped!" he grovelled.

"Quiet Jaken." Seshomaru just stared in the same direction.

"Is something wrong my lord?" Jaken asked.

"Watch Rin. I will be back." He walked off with Jaken staring at him. _InuYasha's scent has disappeared. What happened?_

Sesshomaru came upon the clear blue pool where moments ago Inuyasha had been. He could smell his half-brother had been there and so had Nuraku but just like Inuyasha's, his scent disappears too. _Whar has happend that would make two half-demons disappearing. It is none of my concern. I don't even know why I came to investigate._Seshomaru was turning to leave when the tentacle shot out of the water and wrapped around.

_Intristing. Is this what happened to you little brother. Did some water demon take you by surprise and kill you? _After thinking this three more tentacles shot out of the water and grabbed Sesshomaru around his other leg and waist. Then to his surprise the tentacles then proceaded to lift him into the air and then down under the water.

Konoha

Dark's team were back on demon patrol, Dark, Mizuki, Saki, and Ryo each taking a different way. They reported in every now and then but kept silent the rest of the time. The demons they had encountered so far had all been weaklings, most had wanted to find these Shikon Jewal shards but some wanted know how they had gotten here in the first place, and that was a very small amount of some.

Ryo was about to report in when he cought another demon scent but this one was different . It kinda reminded him of him and his siblings scent (except for Aquos) but this one smelled like dog not fox. He folloed the scent a came upon a teenager looking boy that had white hair with puppy dog ears sticking out. The dog eared boy was wearing a red haori and had a beat up looking sword at his side. The boy groaned and blinked open his eyes. "Whet the hell happened?" He asked.

"You tell me. What are you doing here?" Demanded Ryo.

Inuyasha wipped around at the sound of the voice. He saw a young teen staring at him coldly with blue eyes. He had blonde hair with fox ears sticking out and whisker marks on his cheeks.. He was wearing a black shirt with tan cargo pants, holding a kunia out in an offensive position. Inuyasha cracked his finger in anticipation. "Who the hell are you?"

"Ryo Uchiha but that doesn't matter since you're about to die." Ryo then swiftly attacked Inuyasha.

"Ha you got to do better than that" Inuyasha jumped to dodge the attack. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" the attacked missed as Ryo barely dodged in time.

"Hn, you're pretty good. What's your name?" Ryo asked.

"Inuyasha. Why do you want to know I thought you said you were going to kill me." Inuyasha ducked uner Ryo's punch ment for his face.

"I like to know the people who can actually make me go all out in a fight." Ryo said as he aimed another punch to Inuyasha'a face but did a faint and caught Inuyasha in the stock with a round house kick.

"urg." Inuyasha slid backwards. "You're pretty good your self."

**RYO! MIZUKI! Help. I'm being attacked by this weird smeling dude wearing a white baboon cape with the hood pulled up! He's powerful, I don't think I can fight him alone!**

**I'm on my way.**

**I will be to after a take care of some business.**

**Be careful. If you're fighting another demon these two might be working together. Damn it! This guy has tentacles coming out of his cape. This is starting to really creap me out.**

While talking to his sister Saki he had been dodging the kicks and punchs from Inuyasha. "You shouldn't let your mind wonder in a fight."

"If you want to know. I was talking to my sister's."

"Talking to your sister's btu I didn't here anybody" He dodged to the sideways and sent a spinning kick into Ryo's side.

"Ugh. It was mind speach. One of them is being attacked by a demon wearing a baboon cape with tentacles coming out from under it."

Inuyasha stopped and hissed "Nuraku!"

"You know the demon?"

"He's a no good bastard who is after the Shikon Jewal shards." Inuyasha vehemetdly said. "And it mens bad news if he's hear."

"I'll let you come along with me."

"How considerate of you" Inuyasha sneered.

"Don't look so joyful. It's so I can keep an eye on you. Until I get some answers." Ryo said as he wnet in the direction Saki's chakra signature was coming from. Inuyasha keeping pace with him evenly.

* * *

**Siri: Chapter 2 finished and Dark's torture about to begin. (tighteng binding ropes so Dark is strapped securely to the chair.)**

**Dark: What the hell?! Let me go!**

**Destiny: You know she won't not until you tell her what she wants to know.**

**Dark: I will never tell!**

**Siri: If you live through this then you don't have to tell me.**

**Destiny: Um.**

**Siri: OH! Please reveiw! (shuts door in face, screaming erupts behind it.)**

**Dark: GET THAT THING THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!**

**Please reveiw adn don't be afraid to correct me on somethings or flaming this story.**


	3. Explanations and New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or InuYasha**

**Warning: Rated for language and INCEST!**

**Mind Speach**

_Thoughts_

**Siri (coming out of room and closing door): Damn, still hasn't brocken.**

**Destiny: I've been wondering. How the hell do yuo effectivly torture a devil?**

**Siri: It's relativly easy. All you have to do is take them and tie them with a binding rope when done sit the devil infront of a t.v and turn it onto something that's truly mushy, like a romance movie, and then you have to make sure they can't close their eyes so the devil is forced to watch the whole thing.**

**Destiny: But I heard Dark yelling at you to get something the hell away from him.**

**Siri: Oh, that. I was making him cuddle with a comfy-wumphy squeezable, huggable, overly stuffed bunny-wunny.**

**Destiny (edging away slowly): Whats with the baby talk?**

**Siri: sycological torture. (Goes back into room)**

**Destiny: okaaaaaaaaay. I guess I'll write the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Explantions**

Ryo and InuYasha landed just in time to have Mizuki fly past them and into a tree. Saki was pinned to another tree by a severed tentacle through the shoulder. The demon that InuYasha called Nuraku, was in the middle of the clearing with his tentacles flailing.

"Ah, InuYasha come to die I see." his voiced hissed out from out of the baboon hood.

"Like hell I did!" InuYasha growled "I bet you're the reason why I'm here and that I'm not the only one you brought. Why?"

"Heh he he. Why should i tell you when you are about to die." Nuraku sent a barrage of tentacles at them, no way for the teens to dodge.

"Pyro Twister!" A huge funnel of fire swirled in and hit the wall of tentacles head on, burning them to ashes then it headed for Nuraku but he erected a shield.

"GRANDMA!!!!!!" Saki, Mizuki, and Ryo shouted as a red-orange nine tailed fox with bright red eyes landed in the clearing.

"Who are you?" You could just tell from his voice that Nuraku had narrowed his eyes at Kyuubi.

""These kit's grandmother. So piss of and leave them alone." Kyuubi growled

"Hmph. Until we meat again InuYasha" Nuraku disappeared leaving behind a cloud of miasma.

"Shit. Don't breath this stuff in it's toxic." InuYasha said as he leaed backwards, covering his nose. Ryo leaped over to Saki and pulled out the tentacle they both then leaped for safety.

"Grandma how did you know we were in trouble?" Mizuki asked.

"That would be me." Dark said as he alnded beside Kyuubi. "When Mizuki said that Saki may not beable to beat someone by her self I knew we were going to need help. It was just a coincidence that I ran into Kyuubi."

"Can some one tell me where the hell I am?!" InuYasha growled.

"We should take him to the village. He doesn't seem to want trouble." Saki said.

"No he's just confused and a little bit bewildered at what's going on." Mizuki explained, she was good at reading people's auras.

"How the hell do you know?" InuYasha asked.

"Follow us and hopefully we can help each other figure out what's going on." Dark said.

"Come on we're leaving you behind if you lag." Ryo said.

"Don't mind our brother." Saki said as she walked passed.

"Yeah, he's always like that but normaly he's worse." Mizuki explained as she to walked past, InuYasha stepped beside her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well he'll usually cuse at you and give you the cold shoulder."Saki said as she slowed her pace to walk beside InuYasha.

"You must have somehow gained his respect what did you do?" Mizuki asked.

" We just fought that's all." InuYasha shrugged.

"It figure's. You must have been a really good opponent. Care to try me next?" Saki brandished a fist.

"Any time." InuYasha smirked "I won't hold back because you're a girl."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." They entered Konoha village.

"Woh." InuYasha looked around surprised at there being so many people. The village wasn't like the ones he was used to. This village had two story houses and stores and the mountian had faces carved into it.

" You look overwhelmed." Mizuki laughed.

"This is a village?" He asked

"Yeah. Why?" Saki asked as she folded her hands behind her head.

"Well, for starters the villages I'm used to usually only have a handful of villagers and their houses are scattered losley with fields surroundig them." He explained.

"Really? Interesting." Mizuki said as they came upon the hokage's tower. "Behave, the person you are about to meet is the head of Konoha."

"That's this place if you can't figure it out." Ryo said sarcasticlly.

They entered a cluttered office. There was a women sitting beind a messy desk signing paper's. "Tsunade-kage, we found a demon who can help explain what's going on. The woman looked up.

"Is this him?" She said pionting her pen InuYasha, Dark nodded "What's your name?"

"InuYasha. Maybe you can tell me what the hell is going on.

Tsunade told InuYasha about how the demons started showing up looking for these shards of the Shikon Jewal. How they couldn't figure out where these demons werecoming from. InuYasha then explained to the group about what happened before he awoke in the forest and what exactly the Shikon Jewel.

"Great another one." Tsunade said.

"Another what?" Everyone voiced except Dark and Kyuubi.

"15 years ago there was battle here for something called a demon stone. A demon stone can multiply a demons power and if it is used correcltl could open a portal to the demon world. Kyuubi defeated the demon before something like that could happen though." Tsunade explained.

"Well at least these shards can't open a portal to the demon world." Kyuubi said.

"Yes let's be thankful for that." Tsunade sighed. "Now where to put InuYasha until we can figure out away to send him home, hopefully with this Nuraku demon."

"I know!" Mizuki exclaimed"He can stay at our house." Everyone looked at Mizuki "He does smell like us and has ears like us except there dog ears. The villagers will think InuYasha is just Grandma's or mom's friend. It will be the perfect place for him. And besides we have plenty of room."

"Good idea. I'll give you a letter that explains everything." Tsunade started writing.

"You sure I don't want to impose." InuYasha said for once actually being conciderate.

"Dont' worry. It'll be fun having another person like us around besides fanily." Mizuki actually hugged InuYasha around the shoulder's "Right Ryo?"

"Whatever." Ryo walked out of the office.

"Come on we'll introduce you to the rest of the Uchiha's." Saki took the letter from Tsunade and walked out. They showed InuYasha around before taking him to the Uchiha manor.

"This is where you live?" InuYasha stared at their "house".

They entered the house just in time to hear a loud scream come from the living room. They all rushed to see what was the matter. InuYasha saw a white haired fox eared girl standing with her back to the room. "You guy's can't do that in your own room? I hope burn that couch before anybody else uses it." The girl said " I hope your happy you two have scard me for life." InuYasha can smell the heady scent of arousal coming from the room.

"Sorry sweety but your father can't keep his hands to himself." A blonde haired azure eyed male walked out of the living room followed by a male with raven hair and obsidian eyes.

"I can't help it if I love your mother so much." The raven said.

"you mean you can't help it if you can't control your hormones" Nearly everyone jumped as Ryo came down the hall. It was then that the three other people noticed their guest.

"Who's this?" Naruto asked.

"This is InuYasha. He's going to be staying with us for a while. This will explain. "Saki handed over the leter from the hokage.

"InuYasha this is my mother Naruo, my father Sasuke, And my sis Luna." Mizik pointed at each on in turn. "We also have two more brothers. Luna's twin Shadow and our youngest brother Aquos. You can meet them later.

_Do I even want to meet them? _InuYasha could tell that this was going to be an eventful stay.

Meanwhile

Sesshomaru has awocken in the forest. _Where am I?_

"Well look what we have here. A pretty boy demon." An ox demon came out of the trees. Sesshomaru just stared before summoning his poison whip and snapping at the demon.

* * *

**Siri: Man, I give up he just won't break.**

**Destiny: I finished you third chapter.**

**Siri: You did? Let me see.**

**Destiny: Here you go what do you think.**

**Siri: That's good. Why don't you go nurse Dark for me.**

**Destiny gets up and leaves**

**Siri: Please reveiw.**


	4. More Fighting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. I wish I did though, that would be sweet.**

**Warning: Rated for language and lemon.**

**Mind Speach**

_Thoughts_

_**Perverted/possesive side of Sesshomaru's thoughts**_

**Siri: I wish I could have found out what Dark did to anger the gods.**

**Destiny: Give it up. You never will.**

**Siri: I know. **

**Destiny:...**

**Siri: ...**

**Destiny: Wha...**

**Siri: I'm hungry. (gets up and leaves)**

**Destiny: Oi. I hate her mood swings.**

**Dark: Your telling me. (Falls onto couch)**

**Destiny: I bet you've been avoiding her.**

**Dark: Got that right.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: More Fighting**

Sesshomaru entered Konoha unmolested. The ninja might never have met him before but they could easily sense his demonic power. Thanks to Kyuubi who is around all the time. Through all the mixed scents Sesshomaru could smell his brothers and some humans that had the scent of a demon. Sesshomaru decided to follow his otouto's scent by the sheer fact that he was bored.

_**Admit it. You want to see if he's alright. You want to be near him. You can't get enough of your otouto.**_

_I will not even stoop to answer that._

_**Why? Because you know I'm right?**_

_**You know I am, because I'm you. The side that you keep hidden. Bwa ha ha ha ha.**_

Sesshomaru just ignored the voice and kept following the scent of his younger brother. Eventually it led him to a manor just entering the grounds were to young boy's. One boy had black hair and eyes with fox ears and tail. He was wearing a black shirt with tan cargo pants. The other one had blue hair and eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt with dark blue pants. Sesshomaru could tell they were brothers from their scent even though the blue kid didn't have whisker markings. The blue haired kid noticed Sesshomaru.

"Hey mister you lost?" Sesshomaru could see the mischief sparkling in the youg ones eyes.

"No. I am looking for my brother. I followed him here." Sesshomaru

"Okay. I wonder if he's visiting my parents?" the kid pondered "By the way I'm Aquos Uchiha and the scowling one behind me is my brother Shadow."

"Hn." was Shadow's only remark.

"Come on I'll take you to my mom and dad." Aquos said as he ran toward the door. He was about to reach for the knob when the door burst open and out came InuYasha.

"You. What are you doing here?" InuYasha growled as the rest of Aquos's family came out.

"I came to see you of course." Sesshomaru said.

"Cut the crap Sesshomaru! I know you came for Tetsiaga!" InuYasha barked.

"Tetsiaga?" Ryo asked.

"The sword at my side." InuYasha explained as he took a side long glance at Ryo.

"That beat up old thing?" Saki said, Naruto and Mizuki hit her on the head for being so rude.

InuYasha didn't reply, he just took the sword out of it's sheath and it transformed making the girls gasp and the boy's whistle in appreciation.

"Now that's what I call a weapon." Ryo said. "Where can I get one like that?"

"Sorry but my old man had it made out one of his fangs and left it for me." InuYasha replied. "But with you having demon blood you might beable to handle it. So if your nice I'll let you play with it."

" HA! That will be the day. Hell has a better chance of freezing over than Ryo ever being nice." Saki put in.

"Put away the sword InuYasha" Kyuubi said as she came through the gate. "And you don't even think about activating that attack you have ready." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the sight of a pipsqueek of a fox demon bossing him around.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"The anmes Kyuubi and I told you to deactivate that poison." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow agaian "Yes, I can tell it's a posonous attack. I'm not like the demons from your world."

"My world?" Seshomaru said.

"As far as I can tell your world and our world has somehow been connected. With the appearence of demons from your world and as far as I know, no reports of any disappearence. One should assume that it's a one way connection."

"So wait there's no way for InuYasha to return home." Mizuki said as she held a hand to her chin.

"I didn't say there wasn't one. I just said that we should assume." kyuubi replied.

"That means there could be away but you are not sure?" Naruto asked.

"That's right." Kyuubi nodded her furry head.

"I know!" Aquos yelled shooting his hand into the air. Every one looked at him, his family warily and the inu brothers questioningly.

"Uh... what is it?" Saki sweat dropped.

"Why doesn't grandma go and ask her demon friends about the connection to the other world. I'm sure some demon has to know about it. It couldn't have been formed by itself." His family looked at him in surprise "What?"

"That's not a bad idea." Sasuke said "And I thought you were just like your mother. Only good for getting into trouble."

"Hey!" Naruto and Aquos yelled. Naruto hit Sasuke upside the head while Aquos pouted as his elder siblings laughed.

"Looks like someone is going to be sleeping on the couch tonight." Naruto said as he stomped into the house.

"Ah come on you know I didn't mean it." Sasuke apologized as he followed his wife inside. Shadow, Luna and Aquos went inside also.

"Hmm. If I'm going to go ask my friends about this a better tell the hokage I'm going to be gone for awhile and I don't nkow when I'll be back." kyuubi got up to leave. As she walked past she turned back around and glared at Sesshomaru and InuYasha. "You two better be good because if I find out that you have caused any trouble there will be hell to pay." She threatened.

"Don't take her threat lightly." Ryo cautioned.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha looked at him. "Why?" InuYasha warily asks.

Saki looked at him. "She was babysitting us once and Ryo cut off all the heads of our dolls even after grandma had told him to play nice or else" Sesshomaru smirk went unnoticed by the group.

"And grandma not only spanked Ryo she sent him to go sit in the corner in the chair position." Mizuki said

"Chair position?" Sesshomaru couldn't help asking.

"Yeah it's where your bak is resting straight against the wall, you bend your knees and hold your hands up, like you are sitting in a chair with arms." Ryo explained as he demonstrated.

"Hmph. That doesn't look hard." Sesshomaru said.

" Try doing for to hours when you are six years old." Ryo snarled.

"I'm hungry who wants dinner?" Mizuki asked

Her brother and sister burst out laughing as the inu demons stared at her like she was crazy. She just shrugs her shoulders and goes to make some dinner. Ryo and Saki still laughing. "Don't...mi..mind her." Saki barely said through her laugh.

"Yeah. She'll... get like that from time to time." Ryo got his laughing fit under control. "Come on Saki will show you to your rooms."

"Shoking." Saki muttered.

"What?! That bastard has to stay here?!" InuYasha snarled .

"Duh." Ryo rolled his eyes "He's a demon too, ya know."

""Fine! Just don't room me next to the jerk." InuYasha pouted.

"Come now InuYasha. Pouting doesn't become an Inu demon. Though you are a mutt. So it doesn't matter" Sesshomaru said as he walked past. **_Come on you think he looks cute pouting. You want to jump him._**

The rest walked inside.

* * *

**Siri: Done. Though I don't know if this as good as the other chapters.**

**Dark: Hope it sucks.**

**Siri starts crying. Dark is backing away slowly with an anime sweat drop.**

**Dark: Please review. So she can fucking shut her trap.**


	5. Kagura

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of InuYasha and Naruto.**

**Warning rated for language and lemon in later chapter**

**Siri: Man this is hard.**

**Dark: What's so hard about writing a stupid story?**

**Siri: It's not stupid. The only reason it's hard for me to write this is because I'm wring this on a request from my boss at work.**

**Dark: Your boss asked you to write this? Why doen't he write it himself?**

**Siri: Don't know. Now shut up or I'll make you.**

**Mind speech**

_**Sesshomaru's possessive/perverted side**_

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

InuYasha woke up the next morning to a loud crash and screaming. He opened his door to see Ryo walking past. "What's with the racket?"

Ryo turned his head to look at InuYasha "Should have warned you but as you've found out mornings here are loud due to Aquos." Ryo winced as another crash sounded.

"AQUOS! Get back here!" came from down stairs. "MOM! Aquos broke that cool glass statue that was over the fire place!"

"Did not! Luna was the one that broke it!" was the yelled reply.

Naruto slammed the door to his bedromm open coming out only in a pair of midnight blue boxers. "I don't care who broke it you both are going to be punished!" InuYasha and Ryo stepped to the side of the hallway as Naruto stomped passed followed by Sasuke. Ryo and InuYasha followed them to the living room to see Aquos and Luna standing beside shards of glass. "What happened?" Naruto glared at his two kids.

"Aquos thought it would be funny to hide my kunai pouch so I asked him to give it to me and he wouldn't. He then decided to stomp on my foot." Luna explained.

"I did not stomp on your foot." Aquos cried "I stepped on it by accident you then decided to chase me before I could say sorry. She tripped me and we both fell nocking the thing of the mantle.So it's her fault"

"I did not trip you. You tripped me and we both fell. So it's his fault." Luna demanded.

Naruto rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Like I said I don't care who's fault it is you both are grounded for the rest of the week. Besides that being a gift from the Kazekage you are being inconsiderate to our house guests."

The two hung their head down in shame and mumbled sorry. Ryo just shook his head and motioned InuYasha to follow him. "Who's Kazekage?" InuYasha inquiered.

"Kazekage isn't a person's name it's a title. A Kazekage is the leader of the village hidden in the sand. His name is Gaara and is a friend to my mom." Ryo replied. "Which reminds me the Hokage said that I my mission today is to show you and your brother around while making sure you two don't get into any trouble."

"Hn. You don't have to tell me to keep out of trouble. As long as Sesshomaru doesn't try to take Tetsiaga I'm fine." InuYasha growled.

"All right why don't you go eat. I have something to do real quick." Ryo headed to the front door as InuYasha just shrugged his shoulders and walked toward the kitchen.

Later Roy, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru were at a hidden training grounds. Sesshomaru was standing on the side as he watched with mild amusement, Ryo and InuYasha square off. "Prepare to lose." InuYasha barked.

"Highly doubtful." Ryo calmly replied. "Remember no weapons just fists."

" Don't worry I know." InuYasha snapped.

He charged Ryo and swiped him across the chest but Ryo just puffed and turned into a log. InuYasha whipped around in time to block a high kick. "Not bad" Ryo said as he hopped backwards "You have good reflexes." Ryo sidestepped InuYasha's own high kick and counter attacked with a punch but was blocked.

"You do to." InuYasha growled as yet another of his punches was blocked. InuYasha was going to block punch from Ryo but Ryo feigned and kicked him in the side. "Nice. I wasn't expecting that." InuYasha said as he backed away a little.

"You should always expect the unexpected in any fight. That way you are better prepared." Ryo rushed toward InuYasha before disappearing. InuYasha did a 360 dagree turn and blocked the powerful kick that had ment for his back. "You learn quick." Ryo panted.

"I have to if I want to survive." InuYasha snarled as he charged Ryo again. InuYasha stopped as he caught a familiar scent. But he quickly dodged out of the way as three bright blades were sent at him.

"InuYasha. I was told that you were here." A woman with black hair, wearing a pink and red kimono, and holding onto a fan walked out of the forest.

InuYasha pulled out his sword. "Kagura. It figures you'ld be here. You are an offspring of Niraku after all"

Ryo got into a defensive position beside InuYasha "Offspring?"

"She comes directly from Niraku's own flesh." InuYasha never took his eyes off of her.

"Directly. Is that even possible" Ryo gagged.

"I didn't come to play here my self. I just came to deliver something from Niraku." A weird looking demon came out of the forest. It had a thin body with alternating red and black skin. There was spikes coming from it's head and shoulders. It had no fingers just one long claw and next to it a small claw and it's toes were also clawed. The eyes were bloof red and the area where you would usually see white was yellow. The things fanged mouth let out mighty roar.

Ryo and InuYasha backed away from the putrid stench of the monster, demon thing. "What in the seven hells is that thing?" InuYasha managed to gag out.

"Have fun with the Riskva" Kagura took a feather out of her hair and flew off on it. Leaving the three staring at the Riskva.

* * *

**Siri: Chapter 5 is done. Sorry it took so long to get it up.**

**Dark: You better be. I think the readers should punish you.**

**Siri punches Dark on the head and knocks him out.**

**Siri: Destiny! I need your help!**

**Destiny: Yes what is it?**

**Siri: Can you carry Dark for me?**

**Destiny: Sure (picks him up) Where to?**

**Siri: Follow me. Oh, thank you for reading and please review. **


	6. Fight For Your Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. If I did things would be way different.**

**Warning: Rated for language and lemons in later chapters. Grusome character deaths in this chapter**

**Siri: Sorry it's been so long. I've had work school and being sick. Blah.**

**Dark: I didn't know someone as evil as you could be sick.**

**Siri: Dark do you want to find out how evil I can be?**

**Dark: (shrinks away) No.**

* * *

** Chapter 5: Fight For Your Life.**

Ryo, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru stared at the ugly beast before them. It gave a mighty roar and charged. With as fast as Ryo was he was barely able to dodge the thing as it swung at him and missed. The tree splintered and fell to the forest floor with a crash.

"Okaaay." Ryo said "That at least gives us an idea how strong it is."

"Or how sharp it's claws are." InuYasha growled.

Ryo glanced sharply at InuYasha before pulling out the katana strapped to his back just as Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin (spelling?).InuYasha and Sesshomaru stared appreciatedly as Ryo's katana started glownig with chakra. "What are you doing?" InuYasha asked as the Riskva sliced ar him. It was so close to slicing him that InuYasha could feel the air displacement of the attack.

"I'm reinforcing the steel of my katana with chakra not only that but if I need to I can use the chakra to lengthen the reach of my weapon." Ryo replied as he managed block the riskvas attack. Sesshomaru took this oppurtunity to attack the Riskva from behind but stopped in his tracks and leaped backwards as the things head did a 360 degree turn and spat some clear liquad at him. The liquid landed on the ground and started to hiss and smolder. The plant life around it turned black, dying without the stuff touching it. "Something's wrong " Ryo panted as he was getting tired from continuos blocking.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked as he tried yet again but failed to lay a scratch on the Riskva.

"That's it. Ryo get away from that thing!" InuYasha barked.

Ryo turned jumped away from the beast as InuYasha brought his sword up and yelled "Wind Scar!" Bright light raced toward the Riskva and engulfed it. When the dust settled it was nowhere to be found.

"I ment that I can't reach Saki or Mizuki. Something is blocking me. But what you just did should get the attention of the whole village." Just then Sakura came out of the forest.

"What the hell is going on?!" She asked at seeing the devistation. Suddenly a black shadow rose up behind her..

"SAKURA! Get out of there!" Ryo yelled as he gestered his arm desperatly. But it was to late as Sakura turned around the Riskva skewared her the stomach with both of it's claws. Blood spilt out of her mouth as she wondered what that thing was. The Riskva roared in victory at having at least beat something and rent her into. Sakurs top half landed near by and she comely tried to think why everything was so cold and that nothing hurt. She tried to sit up but couldn't . She looked around as far as she could and saw the bottem half of her laying where she was standing just a few moments before, her intestines the only thing connecting her bottem half to her top half. She saw Ryo walking over to her as the two other people distracted the beast. Sakura tried to ask Ryo for help but all that came out of the pink haired kunoichi's mouth was blood. Reyo looked at her for a second with no remorse or regret as her eyes slowly dimmed. After all he secretly hated the bitch, for as long as he could remember she had tried again and again to break her parents nearly succeading sometimes too. So it was no wonder that he hated her and didn't regret her being killed. He just told her to get out of the way incase any one asked if he had tried to do anything to save her.

"Will you stop staring at the dead person and come help us!" InuYasha growled at Ryo as he managed to slash the arm of the Riskva. Black blood oozed out of the wound slowly running down the arm. Sesshomaru used his free hand to summon his poison whip and wrapped it around the things neck, he pulled on the whip to try and break the things neck but that only angered the Riskva more. It roared in fury and with insurmountable amount of strenth he broke the poison whip even as it's skin was smoking from where the poison touched it. "Damn! What the hell does it take to destroy this thing!" InuYasha barked.

"You are asking the wrong person." Ryo snarled back.

"Stop talking and fight." Sesshomaru calmly commanded. Suddenly the Riskva made it's move. It stabbed InuYasha through the stomach and pinned him to a tree.

"Hiraikotsu!" Something big crashed throught the Riskva's arm that had InuYasha pinned. The big thing then turned around and a woman with brown eye's, black hair, and wearing a strange outfit caught it. Another girl wearing a green school girl out fit and carrying a bow ran past.

"InuYasha! Are you all right?" The girl stoped infront of him worridly.

"Kagome! Get out of here, it's too dangerous." Inuyasha said just as the Riskva attacked again. It just barely missed choping off InuYasha's head but Kagome wasn't so lucky. "KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled as her body fell to the ground. Even if the girl was annoying he always had thought of her as a sister.

Sesshomru had seen what had happened and smirked evily before directing his attention back to the Riskva but there was no need.Just as Ryo leaped backwards dodging some more of that putrid liquid from the things mouth there was another shout. "Wind Tunnel!" A forceful wind started and the Riskva was dragged along following the force of the suction. Ryo looked to see that the force of the suction was coming from. There was a young monk with black hair behind the suction. The winds themselves seemed to be coming from the palm of his hand. As soon as the Riskva was sucked into it the young monk bound his arm with prayer beads.

A kid ran past the monk to Kagome's body and started crying. "WAAAAH! Why did Kagome have to die?! Why couldn't it have been InuYasha?!" he wailed. For his pains InuYasha repeatedly thumped the young kit's head.

InuYasha then stared sadly at the girl called Kagome as Sessomaru came to stand beside. "It's her own fault any way. I told her to get away from me. She never did listen to what I said."

_Serves the bitch right. Trying to take my rightful mate._ Sesshomaru had finally accepted the fact that his half-brother was his true mate. Now all he had to do was convince InuYasha of that and with Kagome out of the it would be easier. _I will make InuYasha mine now._ Just as he thought this masked ninja appeared into the clearing.

* * *

**Siri: Done.**

**Dark: I love this chapter so much violence.**

**Destiny: Yeah. Thats so unlike you.**

**Siri: I'm just in a bad mood besides the boss wanted a terrible death for Sakura. I complied. Then I decided to kill Kagome because she was in Sesshomaru's way.**

**Dark: Unwarrented death. Nice.**

**Siri: So what do my readers think?**


	7. Could He? Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. It would be non-stop yaoi if I did.**

**Warning: Rated for language, lemon in later chapter, and m-preg.**

**Siri: This sucks.**

**Dark: What?**

**Siri: One of my reviewers didn't like that I killed Kagome.**

**Dark: So. What's the matter with that? You knew some people wouldn't like that.**

**Siri: They didn't mind that I had killed Sakura, though. So I'm happy about that. Sakura's a bitch.**

**Dark: That's right.**

**Siri: Besides I only killed Kagome because she was in the way so I gave her a fast death. If I truly hated her I would have given her a death like Sakura's. HA HA. (evil grin)**

**Dark: Alrighty**

**Dark backs away from the maniacally laughing Siri.**

**Mind Speech**

_**Thoughts**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Could he? Part 1

One of the masked ninja's stepped forward and pulled of his mask to reveal obsidian eyes and raven hair. "Ryo what's going on? What was that explosion." Sasuke worriedly asked his son as he looked at the mangled body of Sakura and the headless body of Kagome.

"This woman named Kagura showed up with a thing called an Rhiskva and attacked us. I tried to call to Mizuki and Saki but couldn't. My mind was blocked from them" Ryo replied.

"You couldn't reach your sisters? That's never happened before." Sasuke murmured more to himself than to anyone else.

"It must have been a spirit barrier." InuYasha replied.

"Spirit barrier?" one of the masked ninja asked, at least not one of the ones cleaning up the mess.

"It's a barrier made out of spirit energy. Depending on how strong your spirit barrier is depends on how much and how strong your spirit energy is." InuYasha said earning a surprised look from his brother (OMG Sesshy's showing emotion hell must have frozen over!!!!) He always had thought his brother was a cute idiot, cute but and idiot.

"All three of you come with me and tell the hokage what happened. In the mean time the rest of my squad will make sure no more attacks happen and to let no one into the forest, stick to the path." Sasuke said.

The three walked with Sasuke along the way Saki and Mizuki came looking for Ryo because they couldn't reach him. Ryo told them in great detail what had happened. They to were secretly glad that Sakura was dead. Later they explored the village some more showing the sights to InuYasha and Sesshomaru.

That night after dinner InuYasha went for a walk and ended up on Hokage mountain, looking at the village. Sesshomaru came up behind him. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?" he snarled.

"Thought I'ld look at the moon."

"Don't bullshit me." InuYasha growled.

"Such language." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arms around his clearly startled otouto. He mentally chuckled at InuYasha's face. He bent his head to InuYasha's ear and nibbled it a little earning a muffled moan from said hanyou. "She was not ment for you, you are ment to be mine." He whispered

"What?!" InuYasha leaped out of Sesshomaru's grip and glared at him. Sesshomaru turned around and walked into the forest leaving a very confused hanyou behind.

_What the hell did Sesshomaru mean by that he couldn't… Could he? Nah, it's no possible. Sesshomaru hates me. But..._

InuYasha shook his head to clear his thoughts. "The bastard's probably messing with me." He didn't want to admit that he liked what his aniki did. At least his demon half did, his human half was screaming that what his brother did was wrong. He continued to look at the moon, taking note that tomorrow was the night of the new moon. "As if I didn't have enough to worry about."

"What's got you worried?" Naruto asked. InuYasha visibly jumped and turned around growling. "What? Did I starle you?"

"What the hell do you think?!" InuYasha snapped about to punch Naruto in the stomach but stopped when a sweet scent reached his nose. He dropped his fist and glared threatingly at Naruto.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked as he sat himself on the ground.

"Sesshomaru's just messing with me thats all." InuYasha layed down on his side propping his head up with his hand.

"Why does he hate you so much?" Naruto looked at InuYasha.

InuYasha noted that Naruto only said Sesshomaru like the hatred was one sided. "It's because I'm a half-breed and how the hell do you know?"

Naruto didn;t even pretend like he didn't know what InuYasha was talking about "It's just that you remind me of me."

"What do you mean?"InuYasha glanced at the blonde boy beside him.

"Well believe it or not me and Sasuke used to fight all the time." he chuckled.

InuYasha sat up startled, eyes wide "No way!"

"Yes way." Naruto stared at the crescent moon "I thought the only way to get him to notice me, to acknowledge me, was to insult and fight him."

"Geez, the way I've seen you guys, you'ld think you two were together and all over each other" InuYasha snorted.

"We were, we were just fighting." Naruto laughed. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Depends"InuYasha warily eyes Naruto.

"Can I touch your ears?" asked the blonde "I want to see if they feel like my kids."

InuYasha sighed resineingly "Fine." he bent his head towards Naruto.

Naruto sgueeled in happiness and reached out with both hands to touch them. "Wow, they're so soft. My kids feels silky but yours i would have to say feels like down." To repay InuYasha for his trouble Naruto scratched behind his ears like he does with his children and Kyuubi, knowing that they liked it.

InuYasha leaned into the scratching before quickly jerking back and snarling "Don't do that!"

"Why not? I know my kids like it."

"Because I hate feeling weak." InuYasha's puppy dog ears were against his head. "and submissive"

"Just because you enjoy or love something doesn't make weak and submissive." Naruto said. "Look at me. I love my kids and husband. That love makes me stronger because I have something worth protecting. I would die to protect my family."

InuYasha got up and started walking away "I never thought of it like that but you shouldn't die to soon. Not with a baby on the way."

"Wait. WHAT?!

* * *

**Siri: What's going to happen between Sessy and InuYasha and it looks like the Uchiha family has a new addition.**

**Dark: Something bad is going to happen isn't it?**

**Destiny: Most likely. I mean it's the way she is.**

**Siri: I'm not going to tell you what happens but I can tell you that it has to do with Itachi, Niraku, and a very pissed of Uchiha family.**

**Please Reveiw.**


	8. New Moon Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto and InuYasha. To bad.**

**Warning: Rated for gruesome deaths, language, and lemony incest.**

**Siri: Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile.**

**Dark: Yeah, she's just been lazy.**

**Siri: Not gonna lie to you. That's true but I also had writers block.**

**Destiny: She's also been knitting.**

**Siri: And don't forget dancing. **

**Dark: I don't see how waltzing will help you later in life.**

**Siri: It will when I get married. You never know what music they'll play**

_Thoughts_

**Mind speach**

**_Sesshomaru's posessive thoughts_**

* * *

**Chapter 8: New Moon Visit**

Luna came down stairs with her white hair damp and wearing baggy ivory silk pajamas. She nearly screamed when a black haired person with violet (is that inuyasha's eye color?) walk out of the living room.

"InuYasha, is that you?" She asked hesitently.

"What do you think?' InuYasha snapped back.

"Jeesh, sorry I asked." Luna said as she walked passed.

InuYasha was in a bad mood, well an even worst mood than he usually was. The sun had set and he was now human, which always pissed InuYasha off.

Ryo walked up to InuYasha "What the hell happened to you?"

"What does it look like." growled InuYasha "In my world half-demons have a period of weakness where they are turned human. Don't you have one?"

Ryo looked thoughtful "Can't say that I have."

"Well fucking good for you." InuYasha snapped as Sesshomaru walked passed.

He sneered at his hal brother but couldn't surpress the shaft of desire that went through him and his eyes heated up. InuYasha caught it but thought it was his imagination.. _**He does look cute in his human form. Why not jump him? He can't fight you back while he is in this state.**_

_I will not take advantage of him. That is beneath me._

_**Oh, come on who are you trying to bull shit? You know you want to bury your self deep inside his hot ass and fuck him senseless until he screams. Until he knows that he belongs to you and only you.**_

Sesshomaru couldn't help the mental images in his thoughts. InuYasha beneath him writhing and sweaty, begging for him to go faster, harder, and for more all the while screaming his name in pleasure. Sesshomaru nealry got a nose bleed but didn't because every one knows that noble demons don't get nose bleeds.

"You know you should tell him or just claim him before something happens to him." Sesshomaru actually jumped a little not knowing that Ryo had followed him.

"I don't see how that's any of your cncern." he arched a thin eyebrow.

"It's not but I thought I'ld give you some advice." Ryo shrugged "Besides I don't think InuYasha would mind if you did claim him. In fact I think he'ld actually enjoy it."

"And how would you know that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Please I'm half fox demon. Foxes and cats are considered sexual animals by the humans. When they dress up for their mate before sex they use either the cat or the fox as the animals they use to turn them on. So I should know something about stuff like this." Ryo explained "That and I can smell your desire and InuYasha's confused desire. Most likely due to his human side."

Sesshomaru looked a bit shocked that this kid could talk so bluntly. "You sound smarter than you look."

"Thanks, that's what I aim for. It surprises the hell out of my opponents." snickered Ryo. "Oh, if you go looking for InuYasha he went for a walk to 'cool himself down' as he put being a little to hot in here." Sesshomaru dind't miss the double meaning of what Ryo had said. He nodded his head regally before exiting the house following his brothers scent again.

InuYasha knew it was dangeruos to go into the forest this night because of the roaming demons but since Naruto was following him he didn't see an harm in it. "You know you can come out I know you're there." Naruto looked at him questioningly. "Comes from years of being on guard. Always having to watch my back all my life. How did they take the news?"

"Sasuke, like always, was happy. Ryo, Saki, and Mizuki just rolled their eyes but I could tell that they were also happy. Luna and Shadow don't know yet as they are still on a mission and Aquos is exstatic because he will no longer be the baby in the family." Naruto said.

Suddenly out of the shadows came a strange voice " Well isn't that lovely sounds like some one has been a busy little ninja." Out stepped a figure all in black with raven black hair and red eyes.

Naruto leaped back into a defensive position. "Itachi!" he hissed "What do you want?"

"I've come to get InuYasha and you. Dear brother-in-law." Itachi smirked.

"Brother-in-law?" InuYasha asked, confused.

Before Naruto could explain Itachi made his move and knocked Naruto out and then InuYasha. Kagura came out of the forest. "That was quick." she said as she transformed a feather. Itachi hned as he settled InuYasha and Naruto on to it. Kagura took to the air as Itachi followed on the ground.

Sesshomaru felt that something was not right. He ran after the scent of his brother. He stopped at a spot when he caught the scent of Kagura and another foreign scent that reminded him of Sasuke but definetly wasn't his since this scent was permenatly soaked with blood. InuYasha's and Naruto's scent was mixed with these two scents and heading in the same direction. Sesshomaru's heart went cold (didn't think he had one) when he realized what must have happened. _Who Niraku and who ever else took him will pay! No one touches my property and gets away with it!_

_**Forget about the Uchiha family. Go after the fuckers now! They took what rightfully belongs to you! **_

Ignoreing his demon side for the moment Sesshomaru calmed down enough that his red eyes returned turned to normal and his youkai power was back under control for the moment at least. He whipped around and stormed back to the Uchiha compound.

When he got inside Luna was juming around and yelling in escitment, something about becomeing a big sister again. She stopped her hopping around when she caught sight of Sesshomaru senseing that something was amiss.

Sasuke looked at him worridly "What happened?"

"InuYasha and Naruto have been kidnapped." Sesshomaru stated bluntly.

"WHAT?!" the whole family screamed just as the hokage and Kyuubi entered the house.

"What's the problem?" Tsunade asked.

"Mom's been kdnapped" Aquos said as tears streamed down his face.

"Thats not the only thing. InuYasha's also been kidnapped and Naru is pregnant." Sasuke was pale from fear and anger. Fear for his love and anger at who ever took him.

Everyone in Konoha woke with a start and started sweating with fear. Chilfdren started crying for what seemed like no reason at all, parents tried to shush them as they themselves looked around in fear. The animals all hid where ever they could fit, trying to escape some unknown danger. The ANBU and other ninjas though afraid got dressed and grabbed their most dangeruos weapons some how knowing that the Hokage would summon them. The unknown reason for all this fear. Some one had pissed of a very powerful demon and it's chakra was creeping through the village, warning all to stay away until it found it's prey.

* * *

**Siri: There's it's done. What do you think?**

**Destiny: You made Naruto get kidnapped when he's pregnant?!**

**Siri: Yup but I wasn't planining on doing that at first.**

**Dark: You weren't plaining on getting him kidnapped?**

**Siri: No. He was going to be kidnapped but I had decided not to make him pregnant that just sort of happened.**

**Destiny: Who's power was that creeping through the village?**

**Siri: Guess. If any one gets it right they get Sesshy cookies.**

**Please Reveiw.**


	9. What the hell!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto and InuYasha. To bad.**

**Warning: Rated for gruesome deaths, language, and lemony incest.**

**Siri: Hope you guy's like this chapter.**

**Dark: Hate it. Please hate it.**

**DEstiny: hits Dark Stop being mean. **

**Dark: Can't help it I'm a devil after all. flashes demonic eyes before returning them to normal**

* * *

**Chapter 8: What the hell?!**

Naruto awoke with a groan to find himself in side a cell. The walls were rock and the air smelt damp, the smell of an underground cave.

"Finally up, you bastard." InuYasha's voice growled.

Naruto looked around and found the hanyou chained to the wall. It must be past dawn because InuYasha's eyes were now back to gold, his hair was white and the puppy dog ears were back. The half-demon was also wearing an extremely pissed of look on his face as well.

"Where are we? Whats the matter with you?" Naruto sat up carefully making sure no part of his body was hurt.

InuYasha jerked on the chains holding him a little "These chains are fucking binding me. As long as i have these things on I'm as weak as a human. Feh."

"That's correct InuYasha. That means you are also mine to toy with as I please." a voice said.

InuYasha and Naruto whipped their heads in the direction the voice came from.

"Niraku." InuYasha hissed "You coward! Let me go!

This Niraku person had long black hair and brown eyes. Currently is sharp face was plastered with a smirk and his body was being covered by some sort of white fur.

"Now, now InuYasha. I'll let you go in due time." he smirked "But not until I've had my fun."

"THen at least tell me why you kidnapped Naruto as well?" InuYasha asked, ignoring what the other half-demon had said.

Niraku just glanced at the blonde. "I have no agenda for him. He is here for Itachi's amusement." With that niraku turned around and disappeared into the darness of the cave.

"Who the hell is Itachi?" InuYasha.

Naruto rolled his eyes not beleiving that InuYasha couldn't remember what was said before they were kidnapped. "Remember he's my brother-in-law?"

InuYasha sweat dropped "Oh...yeah."

"Itachi killed his whole family except for Sasuke for some reason. So he's on the ANBU's bingo list." Naruto explained.

"Bingo list?" InuYasha was unfamiliar with the term.

"Hit list basically. The most ruthless and dangeruos criminals are on it. The lower your number the more dangeruos that person is. 1 being the worst of the worst." Naruto shrugged.

"That's right, dear brother." Itachi appeared.

"What the hell?! Will you guys quit sneaking the fuck up on us." InuYasha was agitated and an agitated InuYasha is someone you don't want to be around.

Itachi laughed. "You are in no condion to be making demands little demon."

"THe hell I am!" InuYasha growled "Just as soon as I get out of these stupid fucking chains I'm gonna smash that sorry peice of shit you call a face in!" Suddenly InuYasha arched of the caves wall screaming in agony, the skin where the shackles touched were smoking a little. He sagged against the wall, panting harshly.

"Like I said, in no position. As soon as my chakra touches those chains they react. Causing you to feel pain unlike that which you have never felt before." (A/N: Does that make sense?) Itachi switched his attention to Naruto. "Your family is on it's way here. That mutt's brother is leading him here. I heard he caused quite the stir in Konoha." He indicated the still panting InuYasha. "Apperently he couldn't contian his youkai power and it spilt over the village scareing all in it's path." Itachi laughed evilly as he to left just as suddenly as he had come. Leeaving a very shocked hanyou behind.

"He lost control over his power?" InuYasha whispered "Why? Surely not for me?"

"Why couldn't it have been over you?" Naruto asked " I know I'ld get pissed if someone took what was mine."

InuYasha shook his head "Because the bastard hates me. Thats why."

Naruto leaned back against the wall hands behind his head. "Has he ever told you that?"

InuYasha looked thoughful for a second. "Well no. But he is always saying I'm a disgrace. Nothing but a dirty half-breed and he's always fighting with me."

"Has he ever tried to kill you?" Naruto peaked at him a little through closed lids.

InuYasha shook his head again "Not that I know of. Even when there are ample opportunities to kill me he doesn't."

"Does that sound like someone who hates you? And what about the night before huh?"

InuYasha didn't answer, Naruto glanced at him again and saw that he was deep in thought.

**Hey, kit. How you hanging?**

"Kyuubi!" Naruto jumped

**Sssshhhhh! We don't want Itachi or that Niraku knowing I'm here. What's up with him? **Kyuubi nodded her head at the still deep in thought half-demon.

"He's thinking about some stuff." Naruto wasn't going to explain further.

**Everyones here including a pissed off full blooded demon and I'm no talking about myself. I'm used to you getting yourself into these things.**

"So that bastard was telling the truth when he said that Sesshomaru was angry that I was kidnapped?" InuYasha looked up from his pondering.

**Angry? That demons beyond angry. It's the type of anger an alpha demon gets when you mess with their beta.**

InuYasha and Naruto shivered. They have seen what a demon could do when they get that pissed off and it wasn't pretty.

"Mom!" Ryo and the others ran into the room followed by Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry we'll get you out of here." Sasuke began working on the door.

"Are you all right InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked while Naruto's family interrogated him.

"Does it look like he's alright?" Itachi's voice rang out.

Everyone turned to see him and Niraku walk out of the shadows.

"Let them go!" Mizuki demanded.

"Why, I'm having so much fun with him." Itachi and Niraku laughed darkly.

Before anyone could blink Sesshomaru had itachi by the throut, eyes bleeding red and fangs elongating. "Uh-uh. Think before you act." Itachi gasped.

Sesshomaru turned to stare as his brother screamed and arched his back in agony, straining against the binding chains. He tightend his hand a little._**Kill the fucking bastard he's harming your mate. Kill him. KILL HIM!**_ Instead he slowly lowered the human down and released his throut. THe only reason, he wasn't sure if InuYasha would die to if he killed the guy.

* * *

**Siri: Done with this chappy. What do you guys think?**

**Destiny: Interesting.**

**Dark: I think it's a load of bull. Whens the good stuff going to happen.**

**Siri: THe next chapter. Which should be up tomorrow.**

**Destiny: Untill then will our faithful readers please review.**


	10. Konoha

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto and InuYasha. To bad.**

**Warning: Rated for gruesome deaths, language, and lemony incest.**

**Siri: Sorry if these are sounding rushed.**

**Destiny: Yeah. She has to finish writing this story before the 18 because she's heading to New York City then and then on the 19 she is shipping away to basic training.**

**Siri: So those of you looking forward to more of Stone of Desire and My Dark Angel I'm terribly sorry but you will have to wait till I get back from basic training. I should be back from it on 04 SEP. Again I am really sorry for the long delay you will have to suffer for me to finish these two.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Konoha**

"Hirikotetsu!" (Spelling?) Yelled Sango as she threw her giant boomerang. Suddenly a demon jumped to attack her unprotected back, she fell with a startled yell, the demon pinning her down.

"Sango!" Miroku called distressed but he was to busy with his on gaggle of demons to go and help her. Miroku couldn't even use his winfd tunnel thanks to the Siamyosho that were about. He sighed in releif as the demon that had pinned Sango fell sideways dead, thanks to the multiple shurikan and kunia sticking out of it. That and Sangos boomerang gots one hell of a backlash if you don't catch it when it returns.Sango quickly got to her feet while Kirara and Akimaru held the demons at bay.

Where had all these demons come from? Good question, they had appeared just as Sesshomarus little rescue party were about to leave. Sango and Miroku told the team to hurry and go, they would help the ninja defeat the youkai. Some of the ninja's had helped the villagers to escape and see if they could find help but things were looking grim.

It seemed for every one demon they killed two or three replaced the dead one. A group of demons nearby caught fire as Shippo used his foxfire against them, for alittle demon that acted scared all the time he was actually really brave right now and strong. But the invading youkai were steadily winning this battle as the monk, demon slayer, ninja began to tire out.

"Miroku! Sango! Watch out!" Shippo called as a two headed bull demon with four arms and each one equipped with a weapon linged for the two mortals who were back to back. Before they had time to react, they watched in astonishment as the bull demon was wrapped with string and pulled into a creepy looking doll/marionette thing.

A cgarging group of demons were were pushed back from some exhausted Konoha ninja by a powerful blast of wind. Then some strange ninja came and took the tired ninja out of danger. Another group of demons was completly over run with whirling sand. Sango and Miriku winced alittle as they heard the crunch of bones being crushed.

Looking around they saw a small group of ninja that were not from Konoha. These ninja had some yype of hourglass like symbol on their head bands . At the head of the group was a red haired boy with black rings around his eyes marking him as an insomniac. He had on dark rusty red pants and long sleeved shirt, over which was a white sash tyed around his waist and then crossed over his right shoulder. On his bacj was a huge guord, the source of the sand.

To the left of the red head was a guy in a black out fit with purple and white face paint on. Next to the face painted guy was the strange doll that had swallowed the demon. To the right of the red head was a woman with blonde(?) hair. She was wearing a fish net long sleeved shirt over which was a vest like shirt. She wore a small skirt and tall black boots, the woman was leaning on a large fan.

This strange group was lost from sight as yet more demons appeared. Now more angered because they had been told that destroying this village would be easy. But they were met with strong resistance and just when they had thought they were going to win these strange mortals had to show up and ruin it for them.

The invading youkai thought it would be a good idea to get rid of these new humans by rushing them from all sides. But that was a bad idea as they soon found out. The first, second and third line of demons were annihalated. The rest were drenched in the destroyed demons blood even as the sand continued to go on it's bloody rampage through them. When it finally hit them that the sand was actually being controled by one of the humans they decided it was time to hit the road.

The remaining youkai tryed to run. The key word being tried. The ones nearest to the sand were stuck fast for some reason. Looking down they saw that the sand was crawling close to the ground and keeping them from going any where. The sand slowly krept up the bodies of the demons and covered them completly before crushing them. Other demons were being killed by the ninja's that weren't to exhausted to do anything.

Once Konoha had been cleansed of the youkai, the medic nins got to work on those that were injured during the battle. Hokage Tsunade on the other hand even though skilled in being a medic had to go along with formalities and greet the Kazekage.

"Kazekage Gaara. How have you been?" she faked smiled.

"Cut the crap, Hokage Tsunade. What the hell happened here?" Replyed Gaara.

"Naruto and a friend of his have been kidnapped." Tsunade said. "Just as a rescue party was about to go out to track them these demons attacked. Why and where they came from is what we're trying to find out."

"We can answer that." Miroku interupted as he walked to stand beside Tsunade. (Uh-Oh).

"The demons were sent by Niraku most likely to delay any party that would be sent out to rescue the two." Sango continued Miroku's explination.

The four stared at them. "How would you know that?" Temari asked

"Those things." Shippo stated as ran and jumped onto Sangos shoulder. The four humans stared and then did a double take at the bee like insects that the young fox demon pointed at that were flying past. The insects had dark yellow stripped with black abdomen. It had a puffy purple thing behind its head which was mostly taken up by blood red eyes that were not the norm for insects.

"What the hell?!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"There called Siamyosho. If it weren't for them I would have used my wind tunnel to get rid of most of the demons." Miroku said solemnly as Tsunades face got really red.

The whole village here's a pounding sound aloung with "YOU PERVERT!"

Tsunade is standing livid over an unconciuos Miroku. Sango and Shippo looked down at the lecherous monk, a little surprised at the strength Tsunade has. "As if Jiraya and Kakashi weren't enough already! What is it asbout this village that attracts the lechers!" Tsunade storms to help with the remaining injured ninja and to send out patrols to make sure there are no more youkai around to cause more damage. Speaking of which she was not looking forward to the amount of paperwork she would have to do. Jusat thinking about it made her want to find the biggest sake bottle that there is and drink straight from it.

Gaara sends his own ninja to help with injured and dead and then heads out to patrol himself, followed by Temari and Kankuro. Sango calls for Kirara to help her carry Miroku to the room he's staying to recuperate the severe but not mortal wounds he had received from the extremly pissed off Hokage.

* * *

**Siri: Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Dark: Why did you do a chapter of Konoha?**

**Destiny: Because she wanted to show the readers what was happening back at the village while the others went to rescue Naruto and InuYasha.**

**Dark: How would you know this?**

**Siri: Because I put the idea to her first.**

**Dark: Why not me?**

**Siri: Because your a self centered bastard that doesn;t understand how my mind works and would most likely not even listen to what I had to say.**

**Dark: Huh? What did you say?**

**Siri: DARK!!!!**

**Dark: (quivering in fear) Whimper (bolts)**

**Siri: (evil smirk on face) He'll be back.**

**Destiny: How do you know?**

**Siri: I'm his master he can not run from me for long. And when he comes back... (very evil laughter**

**Destiny: Um...Please reveiw while I try to destract Siri from out right killing Dark.**


	11. Itachi's Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto and InuYasha. To bad.**

**Warning: Rated for gruesome deaths, language, and lemony incest.**

**Dark: Is she here? (looking around)**

**Destiny: I don't think so.**

**Dark: Where is she?**

**Destiny: I think she's packing.**

**Dark: Packing?**

**Destiny: Yeah, remember she has basic training this summer and then AIT next summer.**

**Dark: So she'll be busy for awhile. Good.**

**Siri: Think again.**

**Dark turns around slowly to see a pissed off Siri.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Itachi's Death**

"It's good to see you little brother. How have you been?" Itachi asked.

"Little brother?!" said the startled twins

"Yes" clearly Itachi was enjoying this way to much "Didn't otouto tell you about your uncle?"

"What uncle, you're considered a missing nin" Sasuke spat "That means you are no longer part of the Uchiha clan."

"So he's telling the truth." Saki stated like it wasn't obvious to everyone there.

"I can't beleive it." Mizuki looks disgusted.

"Whats the matter?" Ryo asked, worried for jis sister because she was sensitive to things they weren't.

"His aura." she whispered "It's soaked with blood. Unlike anyithing I've ever felt before. It's so soaked with blood that it's tangible. But his is not the only one I'm picking up on."

"Who's else?" Saki asked.

"That guys." Mizuki pointed at Niraku with fear. "It's so dark and cold. Like it's.. like it's..."

"Like it's what?" Sasuke asked his daughter not liking this one bit.

Mizuki just shook her head, this aura was so evil that she couldn't put words to it but if she had to she would say that it was like being sucked into some bottemless fit, never to return if you fall into it. She shivered as Niraku looked right at her. He smirked like he new just what she was thinking but then he returned to his own little conversation with Sesshomaru. When he looked away Mizuki returned her own attention back to her dad and uncles pleasent conversation. Only to find that no one was talking but were in actuallity now fighting each.

Her fathers and Ryo's eye's were red, they had activated there Sharringons. Saki's eyes weren't red but kinda purplish her sharringon was different from Ryo's and Sasuke's. With her sharringon she could not only mimic what a person was about to do but also allow her to manipulate her enemies chakra to use as her own. Mizuki decided to stop watching and join in. She quickly activated her own sharringon but this was like Itachi's, she had sharringon mangakyo (**Is that right?) **

Itachi tried to capture Sasuke in that weird vision jutso thingy (**So sorry but I can't remember the name of this thing. TT**) But Saki stopped it before he could even begin by revering that particular flow of chakra to use with her healing jutsu. Itachi had managed to gash her leg deeply with a couple of well aimed throwing daggers. Ryo attacked him with his own specialy designed jutsu a combinatioin of his katana and an intreging use of his chakra. That if Itachi hadn't dodged mossed likely would have taken off his head. Itachi counter attacked with a powerful fireball jutsu. Mizuki manipulated her own chakra to create a sheild. She had gotten this idea when InuYasha explained about spirit barriars. It held but barely. She decided to vwork on it at a later date.

Itachi was getting frustrated had never had so much trouble with his opponents. His little brothers family was more powerful than he thought. Speaking of which why wasn't Kyuubi attacking him as well? Itachi despretly wanted to look around for the nine tailed fox but he was to busy trying to fend of four different attacks from different directions all at once.

Kyuubi wasn't attacking him because she was busy trying to unlock the cell but was having hard time the lock was being protect by by some powerful seals most likely from that Niraku character. Finally she heard a click and the cell door flew opened as Naruto ran passed to help his family. Kyuubi trotted inside to help the obviously disgruntled InuYasha.

"Hurry it will ya?!" He yelled.

"Didn't anyone teach you that pacence is a virtue?" Kyuubi settled down into a comfortable position to undue the chains but as soon as her chakra touched them InuYasha cried out in pain more so than when Itachi had done it to him.

"FUCK!" he yelped "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"No." Kyuubi replied neutraly "I didn't know the chains would react to my own chakra.

"Well obviuosly they did?" the hanyou half panted half yelled.

"Well then we'll have to do thjis the old fashioned way." Kyuubi said. There was poof of smoke and standing before inuYasha was a red haired woman with fox ears and tail. She had red eyes and whisker markings on her angled face. The markings did not detract from her beauty but gave her an untamed look. Her skin was pale made even more so by the dark blue kimono she was wearing. InuYasha's mind shut down and his jaw dropped at the vision the fox demon presented. But that wasn't the only reason why his draw dropped even though this demoness was very beatiful it did absolutly nothing for him. Even when he found out that he like liked his brother he still got aroused when faced with a beautiful demon but now it did absilutly nothing to him. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. Zero.

Kyuubi reached up and took a bobby pin that was keeping up her bangs out and bent it until one end could fit into the key hole all the way in. She stuck her tounge out a little and bit on it in concentration. She furrowed her gaze as she sstared at it. When she was done with she moved to the next one and continued on like that. When InuYasha was finally free he rubbed his wrists and ankles to get the blood flowing again.

"Thanks." InuYasha said "Maybe you're not such a use old hag after all."

InuYasha dashed out while Kyuubi tried to slash him "Whelp, you'll pay for that remark later."

She turned her attention to the battle with Itachi. By the looks he was doing badly. He ha dblood running down his face and one of his eyes was closed. He was limping a little so one of his ankles might be severly spranded or brocken. and it looked like he was favoring a sholder.

The kids were doing surprisingly well against their uncle. Saki had one of her arms bandaged not bothering to waste any chakra to heal her wounds anymore and she had scratches across both cheeks. Mizuki was out because of a brocken leg but she was helping her family by giving them her chakra to use and healing the most severe of their wounds. Ryo was the less wounded of the three. He had gashes running up his arms and legs. His torso had one long cross wise wound on it but it was already healing thanks to Mizuki's efforts but Kyuubi could tell that this would leave a scar.

Naruto was barely just getting to start fighting choosing to taunt Itachi in between feignt attacks. This was a distraction effort to let Sasuke in to try and deal a death blow to his brother. It was hardly working but the taunting was getting to Itachi, which was a good thing because if a ninja gets to emotional they could make mistakes. Mistakes lead to death.

Kyuubi getting bored decided to help Mizuki with the healing because this a fight between the Uchiha clan. Not for a demon even if that demoness was an in-law. She settled next to Mizuki and laid her hands on the brocken leg, red chakra poured from her hands into the leg, setting and mending the leg. Then she let Mizuki take a rest before she complelty exhausts her self and concentrated on healing her family.

Itachi was enraged. How could they have become this powerful? Sasuke's family was actually beating him. He had destroyed the family before why couldn't he do it again what did Sasuke's family have that their parent's and the entire Uchiha clan didn't.

Sasuke gave Itachi a knowing smirk, he knew what had made that dark look cross Itachi's face. "You want to know what it is Itachi?" Sasuke made his move. "It's simple. We actually care for each other. We want to protect each other, make sure no harm befalls our family. The Uchiha clan didn't have that, they were to concerned about keeping the blood line pure and becoming more powerful, just like you"

Itachi stumbled forwards, looking with surprise at the katana sticking through his chest. Sasuke had been the distraction while Ryo came from behind. It was such a sinple thing yet Itachi had fallen for it. His mind to clouded to realize his mistake. A fatal mistake. Itachi fell to the ground lifeless. Kyuubi got up and walked over to the body.

Holding her hand over it she let more of her chakra surround it. The body began to glow then turn ashy before finally it began to slowly disintagrate. Kyuubi didn't want anyone to learn what ever jutsu's Itachi knew. She looked up and noticed that Niraku, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha were no where to be seen.

"Where's InuYasha and Sesshomaru?" concern laced her voice just before the ground shook a little. The Uchiha family gave each other worried tired looks before taking off to look for the missing brothers.

* * *

**Siri: Now that I have Dark hidden and sealed somewhere maybe I can get some work done.**

**Destiny: Mmph.**

**Siri: What is that Destiny. I can't understand you with that gag in your mouth.**

**Destiny: (glares at Siri)**

**Siri: Don't glare at me you brought this upon yourself.**

**Destiny: Mmmph. Mmmmm.**

**Siri: Well, you shouldn't have tried to help Dark escape his punishment.**

**Faint screaming can be heard from down the hall.**

**Please Reveiw. Nya.**


	12. Clash of the Demons

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto and InuYasha. To bad.**

**Warning: Rated for gruesome deaths, language, and lemony incest.**

**Siri: I'll just get right to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Clash of the demons**

Sesshomaru and Niraku cooly looked at each neither giving away a hint of what they were thinking. "What is it about InuYasha that has you wanting to rescue him?" Niraku asked. Though you can tell by his eyes that he already knew, he just wanted to see what Sessomaru had to say about it.

"That's none of your business. Niraku." Sesshomaru stated. " What I do is my own ."

But Niraku was not listening he seemed to be staring and smirking at Mizuki who looked absilutly petrified of this demon for some reason. Niraku turned back to him. "Of course. I just wanted to know before I kill you and add your power to mine." Niraku sent his tentacles at Sesshomaru who dodged to the side and snapped his poison whip at Niraku but he was no longer in the spot he was in before.

Niraku came at him from behind but Sesshomaru took Tokigin and and blocked the attack. Niraku took the sword in one of his many tentacles and dragged it from Sesshomaru's claws. He threw the sword in a random direction, where it imediatly imbeded itself deeply into the wall. Sesshomaru slashed at thewaving tenticles and severed many but more appeared in there place. What did have an unlimited supply of these things? He has to run out of flesh some time. Then again he was a pieced together half-demon.

InuYasha yelled in pain. Sesshomaru's instincts made him turn around to see what the matter was. Kyuubi had just found out that using her own chakra caused the chains to react and harm InuYasha even more.

"FUCK!" he yelled "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL!?"

Sesshomaru quickly turned around but not before a tentacle managed to stab his leg. He ignored the pain, as his youkai powers started healing the minor wound. He dodged left and right as the tentcles came at him in droves.

"Iron Reaver Soul Cleaver!" InuYasha yelled and the tentacles were chopped to pieces.

"InuYasha, finally managed to escape I see" Niraku smirked "With help."

InuYasha glared "What's wrong with getting help from friends when you need it."

"It just means your weak for relying on others." Niraku stated matter of factly.

"No it doesn't" InuYasha retorted "My friends are what give me my strength. With out them I would be nothing."

Niraku was about to reply to this but Sesshomaru cut him off. "There is truth to my otouto's words." fotr ounce he was being truly honest "I find myself with more strength when I'm protecting Rin or...". But Sesshomaru left the rest of his sentence unsaid prefering that InuYasha findf out later when there was no danger about. Sesshomaru wanted him safe no matter what.

InuYasha looked at him questioningly but had to dodge a barrage of Niraku's tentacles before he could ask him what he was about to say. Sesshomaru quickly went to InuYasha's aid. Both prepared to attack Niraku but he turned a disappeared into the darkness of the cave.

The brothers followed, until they came out into a clearing surrounded by pine trees. Their prey was no where to be seen. Suddenly they jumped to the side as the ground where they had been standing exploded in a shower of dirt and grass. Appearing out of the settling dust was hulking shadowy figure. When the dust had fully settled they could see what the hulking thing was a giant spider.

It had large red eyes and huge mandibles dripping deadly poison to the ground where it sizzled and bubbled. The body was different shades of brown and it had a large red mark on the top of it's abdomen, it was most likely the mark that can usually be found on Niraku's human form back. The spider hissed and charged InuYasha, surprising both demons with it's speed despite the size of it's body. InuYasha recovered slightly from his surprise and managed to jump out of the way but the spider was able to graze the hanyou's side with one of it's mandibles, injecting his poison into InuYasha's body.

InuYasha skidded to a halt next to his brother as pain burned his side. The giant spider started laughing. "What is so funny Niraku?" Sessomaru asked glancing at the heaving InuYasha.

"That half-breed shall soon die from the poison." Niraku laughed "And there is nothing you can do about it. You have failed to protect what you consider yours."

Niraku laughed even more was Sesshomaru turned his full attention onto InuYasha. InuYasha was heaving even more now and he was clutching his chest as his legs gave out. Sesshomaru quickly caught his brother and laid the dying hanyou's head onto his lap.

"InuYasha?" Sesshomaru let worry lace his voice.

"Sesshomaru? I don't feel so good. I'm so hot." InuYasha stated faintly.

It was true InuYasha was sweating heavily, his face was flushed and his skin was burning to the touch but Sesshomaru didn't want to worry him.

"Everything will be all right otouto." InuYasha chuckled at this "Don't you trust your aniki?"

"My aniki as you put it hates me." InuYasha's voice was fading even more.

"..." Sesshomaru stared before softly saying "I never truly hated you. I might have before because you took dad away but I never truly hated you." Sesshomaru kissed InuYasha's forehead.

InuYasha smiled gently and his golden eyes took on a warm glow before sliding shut. He was barely breathing as Sesshomaru gently laid him down. He turned to the still laughing Niraku.

"Aaw. What a touching scene." He said "I think I'm going to be..."

He didn't finish his sentance as Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and his canines elongated. White fur sprouted allover his body as it grew longer and bigger. He gave a feral growl as his body finished morphing itself into it's demon dog form. Saliva dripped from his large canines and dropped to the ground, killing the plants it laned on and those nearby. "I will kill you!"

Sesshomaru leaped for Niraku's throut but he jumped backwards as the inu's jaws snapped shut where his throut used to be. Niraku shot web from his abdomen at the dog but it leaped intothe air and over the spider to land behind it. The web hit some tree's making them burst into flame. The dog snarled in rage as it stared at the imputant spider demon before him. Now understanding that things attacking him earlier weren't really tentacles but strands of web firm and sarp enough to damage.

The spider marely tuned to stare at the canine that would dare stand in it's way. He could kill it, consume it's youkai power then gain more when it used the jewel on itself. The spider stared as the dog made another lunge at it's throut. But it dodged yet again and the inu came crashing to the ground.

Niraku took this apportunity to jump onto the downed inu. It tried to get its mandibles to peirce the demons throut but he was struggling to much. He snarled and growled as he clawed at the underbelly of the spider obove him before managingt to throw the thing off of him.

The spider gave a great shreik that reached Konoha itself, mking even Gaara shiver in fear. Sticking through it's abdomen, pinning it to the ground. InuYasha fell to the ground with a thump. It seems he used the rest of his strength to find Tetsiga and use it to pin Niraku.

Sessomaru took this time to leap onto the distressed spider and bit deeply into it's throut but instead of tearing out like most do he let his own brand of poison course through it's system. It gave one last shreik before it stilled completly. The dog leaped of the spider even as it began to liquify and evaporate. Lets see Niraku come back from that.

Sesshomaru returned to normal and ran to InuYasha's side even as Kyuubi stood back up, shaking her head sadly. She looked at Sesshomaru "I'm sorry. He's gone." Mizuki burst into tears as Saki and Ryo held her both holding their own tears in because thats the way they were besides they most likely would cry later. Naruto had no inhibitions about crying to show how he felt, Sasuke held him gently from behind, trying to reasure the distressed blonde.

Sesshomaru looked to his side as tensiaga began to shudder. He grabbed the hilt and saw the soul keepers (**can't remember the name of those little creepy guys with chains. sorry**). "Get back." he stated as he drew the sword.

The Uchiha family gasped but did his bidding. He slashed with his sword, to the Uchiha's he did absolutly nothing to the body but they had seem him use the sword on the body. Naruto went to ask him something but his husband stopped him as sesshomaru quickly nelt to check InuYasha's pulse.

It ws faint but it was there. His chest moved imperceptivly with each slow steady breath the henyou took. Sessomaru gave a sigh of releaf and sheathed Tetsiaga. Picking InuYasha up bridale style he card the sleeping half-demon away.

Kyuubi smiled a little before turning to her family. "All right lets go check up on the village. Remember it was being attacked by demons when we left. Mizuki, you're in no condition to fight so why don't you go get Sesshomaru's sword forom the cave.

The Uchiha family left with out a protest.

* * *

**Siri: Done. **

**Dark: And only one more chapter do.**

**Siri: Gaaah! How the hell did you escape?!**

**Dark:Uh-oh.**

**Please reveiw**


	13. Mates for Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto and InuYasha. To bad.**

**Warning: Rated for gruesome deaths, language, and lemony incest.**

**Siri: Okay, warning you now. This final chapter as lemony incest in it.**

**Dark: Then I'm leaving**

**Destiny: Aw. Come on there is nothing wrong with guys loving each other.**

**Dark: There is to me. (has rash already thinking about it)**

**Siri: Stop being such a homophobic. We all know you like guys.**

**Dark:(red faced) Do not.**

**Destiny: (pearing closly at Dark) Hmm. I wonder if thats from anger or if he's blushing.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Mates for Life**

Sesshomaru carried the unconcious hanyou to a nearby spring that he could smell, luckly there was a small cave nearby that he could lay InuYasha down in. Sesshomaru used that fluffy thing from his sholder to make InuYasha comfortable. He then left the cave to go hunt for food. Of course he knew he could have returned to Konoha but right now he wanted to be alone with his brother.

InuYasha woke up awhile later InuYasha awoke with a groan. His muscles protesting and a little stiff. After all he had died even if it was for a little bit. Instead of opening his eyes he snuggled deeper into something and inhaled Sesshomaru's unige scent of lavender and something else, something he couldn't place just yet.

Wait fulffy? Sesshomaru's scent? InuYasha's eyes flew open as he quickly sat up. He was in a small cave curled up in Sesshomaru's fluffy thing. He carefully got up and went outside to discover a hot spring. Slowly he removed his haori so as not to strain his screaming muscles. InuYasha gently slid into the hot spring water, giving a sigh of releaf.

Sesshomaru walked into the clearing just as InuYasha was removing his cloths. He stopped to watch as InuYasha slowly revealed his smooth skin. Unknowingly giving Sesshomaru a strip tease. Quietly Sesshomaru removed his own cloths and slipped into the water. Before he reached InuYasha the hanyou turned around and saw him.

"Sorry, I'll get out." InuYasha blushed but it didn't show all that much thanks to the fact that his face was already flushed from the heat of the spring. InuYasha was just getting out when Sesshomaru reached for him and pulled inuYasha against his chest.

"I didn't say you could leave." Sesshomaru said as inhaled InuYasha's scent, it was a mixture of the earth and the forest. Sesshomaru couldn't get enough of it. InuYasha shivered as Sesshomaru began nibbleing on his ear. "Do you remember waht I told you?"

InuYasha nodded a little and was about to say something but moaned instead as Sessomaru ran his clawed hand lightly up is stomach. Sesshomaru chuckled sofly before roughly turning InuYasha around and slamming there lips together . Sesshomaru niped at his lips causeing it to bleed a little but InuYasha opened up none the less. The rough handleing only turning him on more. InuYash a moaned as Sesshomaru swiped his tounge over the roof of his mouth.

Sesshomaru explored as much of the hanyou's mouth as possible. InuYasha tired of being submissive tried to fight back but was quickly overpowered by his brother. InUyasha pulled back panting heavily while Sessomaru growled in disapproval.

"Ses...Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked a silent question.

Sesshomaru didn't answer but dove for the unprotected neck before him. His brothers scent tantilzing and taunting him.

"Uuuh." InuYasha weakly pushed at his brothers body but other thanthat he didn't really protest as Sesshomaru harshly suckes and nipped his neck finding a weak spot at the junction of his neck and sholder. InuYasha moaned as Sessomaru kissed and licked his way down his smooth stomach. He nuzzled his cheek into InuYasha's thigh before licking hiserecion. InuYasha gasped and bucked his hips in pleasure.

"Do you like that me dear otouto?" Sesshomaruhuskily asked huskily.

"F...fuck yes!" InuYasha grabbed Sesshomarus hair as Sesshomaru deep throuted him.

Sesshomaru liked the way InuYasha maoned and wanted to here more. He slowly licked InuYasha from the base to his tip lighly nippiing at it. InuYasha moaned loader, the ain adding to his pleasure. Sesshomaru smirked planning to make his brother scream his name.

InuYasha was getting impatiant with his brothers slow pace but with Sesshomaru holding his hips in a strong grip there was nothing he could do about it. He was about to tug on Sesshomaru's hair whne he gave a yelp as his aniki scraped his teeth over his dick. "g..god. Stop...tease...teasing you bastard." InuYasha panted.

Sesshomaru chuckled once again but got up none the less and kisse dInuYasha softly this time. Showing him how much he means to him. "You sure?"Sesshomaru asked "If we do this it will be erreversable?"

In answer InuYasha kissed Sesshomaru while he wrapped his legs around the demons slim waist. Whimpering a little he ground his hips roughly into Sesshomaru making him moan in excstacy. Sesshomar grabbed InuYasha's waist harshly, digging his claws n and making him bleed a little. Lifting him up a little Sesshomaru brought him back down, inpaling the hanyou onto his painful erection. While InuYasha howled in pain Sessomaru's eye's bled red and his canines grew once more. He snarling Sesshomaru bit deeply into the exposed neck as he slammed into InuYasha over and over again.

InuYasha howled once more as his body was assoulted with a mixture of pain and pleasure. He clawed Sesshomaru's back as he was mercilessly pounded into. Ignoreing the pain in his neck from Sesshomarus relentless grip with his mouth, InuYasha nuzzled his face into the neck of his aniki, trying to bring them closer together even if they were as close as physicly possible. As Sesshomaru drove himself deeper into InuYasha's tight heat, the little demon could feel himself losing it.

"Sess...SESSHOMARU!" InuYasha howled his completion when the heat that had been building in the pit of his stomach became to much for him. Sesshomaru growled at being able to satisfy his mate but by no means did that mean that he was satiated he was in fact far from it. Finally removing himself from the suculent neck he turned his attention to ravishing his mates mouth.

InuYasha whimpered with need as Sesshomaru renewed the pressure in the pit of his stomach. Wanting to please him InuYasha pried himself from Sesshomaru's addictive mouth earning himself a warning growl which quickly turned to one of approvel as InuYasha began sucking on his neck. Moving quickly Sesshomaru slammed InuYasha into one of the large rocks in the hot spring, and picked up his pace, feeling his own pleasure peaking. He brought his hand between them and began stroking InuYasha's length in rythem wtih is thrusts.

Sesshomaru was almost there he could feel it one more thing would make him finally come. InuYasha's instinct's told him what that thing was. He buried his face into Sesshomaru's shoulder before biting into his brothers enticing neck. Sesshomaru jerked when he di and then howled as he came nestled deeply into the hanyou.

He slowed his pace before stopping completly and then carfully removed himself from inside the panting half-demon. Despite that InuYasha whimpered a little. Sesshomaru than picked up his exausted mate and cared him inside the little cave. Gently he laid him down before walking back outside to get their cloths. He then made them into a makeshift bed a put his sleeping brother on them. He settled himself next to InuYasha and brought him against his chest holding him protectivly before falling asleep himself.

The next day the Uchiha family got the surprise ot their life when InuYasha walked through the door like he never had died. Mizuki promptly glomped the poor guy but quickly got off him when she received a warning growl from Sesshomaru whaen he walked through the door. Kyuubi and Naruto gave each other knowing looks before going up to InuYasha and hugged him, keeping their eyes on the overprotective mate, not that they didn't understand why he was over protective.

"Hey, InuYasha what's that on your neck?" Aquos asked when he saw the bite mark.

"Um.." InuYasha blushed "A...ask your parents."

Sasuke snorted "Don't ask me I have no idea what it is."

Naruto and Kyuubi giggled. "Well sweety it means that he's taken and nobody may touch him."

"Why" Aquos asked.

"Because his mate or husband will tear you to pieces if you did." Kyuubi grinned farely

Aquos gulped as the twins, triplets, and Sasuke stared at the blushing InuYasha and then it clicked when they saw the way Sesshomaru was standing behind InuYasha. Ready to pounce at any little sign of danger. Sasuke decide to change the subject "How are you alive?"

"The sword I have," Sesshomaru explained "The one you saw me use, it's called Tensiaga. It can bring the dead back to life."

"Cool." Ryo commenteed when he came into the house. "By tthe way the Hokage wants to see you."

Once at the hokages office, Sesshomaru and InuYasha mey up wit Sango, Miroku and Shippo. While they waited to see Tsunade Sesshomaru and InuYasha were filled in on what had happened while they were gone. Rsunade invited them in finally and were greeted with the sight of Kyuubi standing in front of Tsunades desk.

"didn't want to tell you this in front of the others but I have found away for you to return home." Kyuubi began

Sango interupted her "We can't leave yet not intil we find the the Shikon Jewel shards."

"You mean these things?" Kyuubi held up a necklace with a nearly completly finished jewel it was only missing one shard.

"Where did ou find it?" Miroku asked hoping the demoness didn't use it on herself.

Kyuubi tossed the jewel to InuYasha who caught it. "Found it in a burned out area where Sesshomaru and InuYasha had been fighting Niraku." Kyuubi replied. "Now back to you going home. I've found out that every thousand years our worlds are near each other and that causes a rift in their boundaries. Sometimes that rift will get a rips in it and allow things to slip through. The portal isn't one way we just have to find the rip that will allow you to pass through to your world."

"But.."Sesshomaru said.

"But todays the last day that you will beable to return." Kyuubi stared at the group "The two worlds are distancing themselves and we are on barrowed time."

"How are we supposed find a portal tha tno one can see?" Shippo whined a little.

"Don't worry I've already found it thanks to my friends. You just have to tell me when you are ready to go." Kyuubi explained.

"We'll say good bye to the Uchiha's before leaving." InuYasha said slowly "and then we'll leave."

InuYasha and his group said a tearful (mainly from a hormonal Naruto and his kids and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo) good-bye to the Uchiha family in a beautiful cleaing filled with white flowers that seemed to glow.

"See that place that seems to be wavering?" Kyuubi pointed it out "Thats the portal. All you have to do is steop through it."

With a final look backwards at his new friends before stepping through after his mate and friends. On the other side he was in a similar clearing as the one he just left.

"Well, with Niraku gone we can lead normal lives." Miroku stated.

"Yeah." Sango stated sadly as she thought of her brother.

"Sango here." InuYasha held out the Shikon Jewel "Use it on your brother."

"But." Sango started

"Don't worry I'll be fine." InuYasha wlaked off following his brother.

"you get the feeling we missed something?" Miroku asked.

"Uh-huh" Sango stared dumbly at the retreating half-demon.

"They're mates now." Shippo said like it was an everyday occurance.

"How do you now?" the mortals stared at the little kit.

"InuYasha has taken on Sesshomaru's scent of lavender and fire. His is no longer just the forest and the earth."

Sango found her brother and used the Shikon Jewel on him. Miroku finally proposed to her and they were married in the spring. InuYasha as the maid of honor with a toddler trailing after him and carring one of four baby's down the aisle with him. Shippo lived with InuYasha and sEsshomaru only because InuYasha would not allow Sessomaru to kick him out. Until the kit was old enough to fend for himself but he still visits every now and then to see how the inu brothers are doing. When InuYasha is not pregnant you can find the two playfully sparing with each other.

THE END.

* * *

**Siri: Okay. All done with story. Please tell me what you think. Pretty please with sugar on top.**

**Dark: Reveiw so she'll stop her incesant whining already. She's giving me a headache.**

**Destiny: When are you going to learn to keep your mouth shut (looking down at a pulverized Dark)**


End file.
